Who Knew it Would be You
by Halawen
Summary: Adam's getting hassled at a concert and Clare comes to his rescue and when they get back to his place the day heats up! Quickie Cladam fluff for your enjoyment. One shot. Please read A/Ns.


**Look two chapters in one day! Mostly because this is a quickie fluff I was able to get done quickly.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is a one shot quickie fluff and there will be no further chapters. I prefer Cladam as friends (or siblings) but every so often I get ideas for Cladam fluff, or the occasional request.**

 ***This takes place just after Eli took drugs, ran naked and broke up with Clare.**

 ***Becky and Adam never liked each other and never dated.**

 **And that does it enjoy the Cladam fluff!**

 **Who Knew it Would be You**

"Do you have your own special washroom DeGrassi Tranny," one of the Bardell boys asks as he flips the hood of my DeGrassi hoodie. I was excited about this concert and had planned to come with Clare and Eli however, since his little stunt of running through the school naked and breaking up with her they were not speaking. That was only a couple of days ago, both of them called this morning to tell me they weren't coming because they didn't want to see each other. Clare had called after Eli and I told her he wasn't coming either but she said she didn't feel up for a concert. So I had come alone, still excited for the concert and to hear some good music but a few minutes after arriving I was spotted by three Bardell guys. I guess it wasn't hard as I was wearing my DeGrassi hoodie and they were wearing Bardell letterman's jackets. It wasn't just that DeGrassi and Bardell were rivals that made the boys center in on me it was that they knew I was the transgender at DeGrassi and apparently their idea of fun is to make stupid insults. I was doing all I could to ignore them and walk away, I was hoping they'd get bored and go away so far it was not working.

"I'll bet the only pussy you've been in queer is your own," one of them taunts.

"You've got some hot girls at that school I bet they're disgusted by you," another one jabs.

"Adam," I hear Clare call and turn to find her in the crowd. She looks worried when she sees me surrounded by Bardell boys and runs over taking my hand. I smile at her and the Bardell boys look at her and lick their lips. I'm worried this is going to turn ugly real fast.

"Well hello sexy thing what are you doing with the tranny freak. Why don't you come with us real boys?" One of them grins grabbing his crotch at the end and Clare looks disgusted but she ignores them and looks at me.

"Are you okay?" Clare questions.

"I'm glad you made it," I smile at her.

"Hey Baby leave the tranny and come watch the concert with us. You're not actually dating that freak," a Bardell boy comments grabbing her arm and Clare yanks it back.

"She's n…" I begin to tell them Clare's my best friend but Clare puts her arms around my neck and crushes her lips to mine. I'm shocked for a second but then I put my hands on her waist and return the kiss. When her tongue caresses my bottom lip my lips part, I exhale against her lips and she breaks the kiss but keeps an arm around me.

"I wasn't going to miss the concert with my boyfriend," Clare smiles.

"Why would a hot chick like you go out with a tranny freak?" One of the Bardell boys asks her with a snide tone.

"Because Adam's not a disgusting pig like the four of you," Clare replies.

"You should come with us, we have something your tranny-boyfriend doesn't," another one says grabbing his crotch.

"Adam has the ability to grab his crotch but unlike you four troglodytes he has the tact not to," Clare retorts.

"It's because he's got nothing to grab. Come with us we'll show you what a real man can do."

"The day that any of you are considered a real man I'll consider it," Clare replies.

"Come on come watch the concert with us," a Bardell boy asserts grabbing Clare's arm and trying to pull her away from me.

"Let go of me you moronic caveman you four are revolting, why don't you take a shower and cool off," Clare responds grabbing the soda from one of them. She opens the lid and tosses it at the one holding her and the one next to him. He does let go of her and she steps back to me, we're both laughing but the guys are angry.

"You stupid bitch this was a new shirt," he growls grabbing a tray of nachos from a kid passing by, he then smashes them right on Clare's chest and she screams.

I get angry and grab the guy's shoulder punching him hard in the face, another one swings at me but I manage to duck and hit him. Clare is hitting another one but before it turns into a full fight we get stopped by security. They pull us apart and kick us out of the concert without asking what happened.

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the concert Adam," Clare apologizes.

"You didn't those jerks did, I'll walk you to the truck."

"I took the bus," she tells me.

"Come on we can go back to my place I have the car," I say and she smiles. We walk to my car and I drive us home. My parents are in Kingston for the night and Drew and Dallas are out with Owen so no one is home. "You can borrow some clothes I'll stick yours in the wash and you can shower," I tell Clare when we come inside.

"Thanks," she grins.

We go upstairs and she goes into the washroom I share with Drew; I hear the shower come on as I begin looking for a shirt Clare can borrow. I get her one of my under shirts and a button up flannel. I knock on the washroom door and she opens it wearing only a towel. I try not to gawk, not to salivate at the scintillating sight and silently remind myself that she's my best friend. It doesn't really work and for the first time probably ever I'm glad that I don't have the right parts because if I did she'd see how aroused I am right now.

"I'll be downstairs when you're out," I tell her exchanging her soiled shirt for my clean ones.

She smiles and bites her lip looking down demurely. I take her shirt downstairs and start the wash then turn on the TV. When Clare comes down a few minutes later my eyes are drawn to her again, not just because she's coming down the stairs but because she looks amazing in my clothes. They're a little tight on her but it only adds to how good she looks in my shirt, hugging her curves and holding her breasts in a way I wish I could. While we wait for her clothes to go through the wash and get dry I put on a movie and make some microwave popcorn. For a while we just sit and enjoy the movie, but when the couple on screen is kissing Clare and I look at each other, both blushing a little and look away before looking back at each other.

"You know that was the best kiss I've ever had," I tell her.

"Better than Fiona?" She asks with an almost giggling voice.

"Much better than Fiona," I reply and she smiles.

"If we're being honest, even though you were shocked, that was the best kiss I've ever had too," Clare tells me.

"Of course I was shocked I was getting kissed by my best friend. It didn't take me long to get over the shock. Considering all the guys you've kissed knowing I'm your best kiss, if you're being honest, it's quite the compliment for me."

"I was being honest, and what do you mean all the guys I've kissed? You make me sound like a kissing slut," Clare remarks shoving at me playfully.

"Besides me I know you've kissed at least five guys and we're not counting Asher's assault. I'm just saying considering the experience you've had kissing, which vastly outweighs mine, I'm just surprised I was the best kiss you've ever had."

"You were more tender than any other boy, you weren't pushy and it was…comfortable in a way. Like I know you so well and there was no inhibition or nervousness."

"Yeah it was the same with me," I smile.

"You know just the day before he broke up with me Eli and I were talking about having sex? Jake did the same thing when I told him I was ready to have sex. Is there something about me that turns guys off when I have some sexual authority and power?"

"No believe me that is not it, maybe they're just scared after all you had the confidence not to just have sex. Jenna, Alli, Bianca, Katie, pretty much every girl I know lost their virginity before they were ready and usually because of a guy and not because it was right for them. So you saying you're ready means they have to preform and please you it's pretty intimidating to most guys."

"Is it intimidating to you?" Clare asks and I'm so shocked by the question I have to mentally slap myself to answer.

"I can't make love to you," I reply and feel stupid for that answer.

"I know," Clare smiles, "but the kiss was so nice and the last two boys I was ready to be sexually active with broke up with me I'd like for my first experience to be with you."

"I'd be honored," I grin.

Clare smiles taking my hand and we go back to Dallas' room. I close the curtain and look at Clare. She steps up to me and looping her arms around my neck and our lips affix to each other in a passionate and eager kiss. Her tongue licks across my bottom lip and my lips part as I begin to open the fly of her jeans. She doesn't stop me but she does deepen the kiss. I don't break the kiss until I begin to shimmy her jeans down her legs. I get them off of her and she takes her panties down sitting back on the bed. I spread her legs and go down on my knees and inhale her scent, it's sweet and softly spicy just like Clare. I gently open her tender pink pussy lips with my tongue and the way she moans makes me grin.

Softly probing my tongue in I taste her sweet juices, it's like a floral wine and a delicate chocolate. As much as I hate being stimulated by my girl parts I know where I get stimulated so I know where Clare gets stimulated and I use that knowledge. My tongue slides and laps around her core, using my fingers to caress her inner thighs and clitoris. It isn't long before Clare is trembling uncontrollably and moaning my name over and over. It's a beautiful sound and I want to listen to it and taste her forever. She grips into my hair, opening her legs more and then she stiffens slightly, her back arching really high and she makes this roaring, breathless orgasmic scream and then her body sinks into the bed with a satisfied breath. I reluctantly withdraw my tongue from her and move up sitting next to her on the bed.

"That was awesome and you taste amazing," I grin watching her recover.

"That was marvelous," Clare grins, "so much better than I had imagined."

"Better th…" I begin but I hear the sliding glass door opening and I know that Drew and Dallas are back. By the sounds of it they brought Owen with them. Clare goes from rapturous and happy to embarrassed and frightened. Her cheeks go bright red and she makes a squeak. I throw the blanket over her and go out to stop Dallas from coming into his room. "Hey guys what are you doing back so early?" I ask them closing the curtain again so they can't see Clare getting dressed.

"We came back to watch movies, what are you doing back so early I thought you were going to be at the concert for another couple of hours?" Drew questions.

"Uh yeah I came back after getting tossed from the concert for fighting."

"What's wrong with your hair? Wait did you come back with a girl?" Dallas gloats.

"Um yeah can you guys uh go upstairs for a minute a…"

"Hey guys," Clare smiles at them putting her arm around my waist. She's still wearing my shirts and her hair is mussed so it's obvious that we were doing something naughty in Dallas' room. Owen, Dallas and my brother all have about the same look on their face, astonishment mixed with pride and curiosity.

"You know I think I'll bring your shirt to you tomorrow I think I'll get you home now," I tell Clare taking her hand and pulling her upstairs. Clare runs up to grab her purse and shoes from the washroom and then we leave to take her home. I'm sure Drew, Dallas and Owen will have a lot of questions when I return and I'm not sure I'll have answers for them all.

"Today was the most fun I've had in a long time, I'm glad I decided to go to the concert. Will you be my boyfriend?" Clare asks when I pull up to her house.

"Yes," I grin. Clare smiles and leans over coalescing my lips into a kiss, a kiss that quickly deepens until I break it. "Eli's going to kill me at school on Monday," I comment and Clare just smiles putting her lips on mine again. _"Yeah Eli's going to kill me but it will be worth it,"_ I think to myself as I continue happily kissing my girlfriend.

 **I hope you enjoyed this quickie fluff shot. As I said no more chapters to this one I prefer Cladam as friends and I don't have a further vision for this one.**

 **The next story to be updated will be** _ **You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You.**_


End file.
